


KILL THIS LOVE: bts zombie apocalypse au☆

by glorynessa



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Army, F/F, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Bangtan Boys, Zombie Apocalypse, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorynessa/pseuds/glorynessa
Summary: We all know how hard it can be to deal with the regular shit. Family, friends, falling in love. But if you thought your life was stressful or draining, you haven't thought of adding flesh eating things to it.Join us for a life draining journey of all the things above combined.





	1. Chapter 1

"Stop walking around. I know you're worried but I don't want them to hear us.", Jungkook spoke softly as he spied through a tiny whole on a plank, that covered the window. You've been staying in this tiny hut outside the city, nearby some forrest. "It's just.. They should've been back by now, kook. It's been way too long. What if-"  "Don't say it. We both know they're fine. Alright?" I nodded and smiled a little while looking at him. You and Jungkook have beem friends since kindergarten. He was practically a part of your family. 

The sun started to set already and there was still no sight of Yoongi nor taehyung. You made your way through the hut gathering some supplies and shoving them into your backpack. "What are you doing?", Jungkook spoke sharply, suddenly standing behind you. He sighed loudly. "Ahhh, did you forget about what your brother said?" You rolled your eyes slightly, shaking your head. "Don't leave. If we haven't made it back within two days, stay on the run. No walking around alone. Stay on watch." I looked down, knowing it was a bad idea to go looking for them. They could be god knows where.

"I understand how you feel. I do. But we need to wait a little lon-" We both looked up as we heard gunshots. One. Two. Three. Then it was silent for a while. Again. One shot. Two. Three. Four. Jungkook and I stood there paralyzed. "Do you think it's... Them?" He shook his head. "They don't waste ammo just like that." I gulped and placed my hand on my handgun. We grabbed out backpacks ready to leave, just incase. "We gotta go.", he said quickly as the gun shots appeared more frequently. I narrowed my brows and nodded, peaking through the window just then. "I... Jungkook, we-..." I stuttered and widened my eyes. 

Kook walked closer as I moved over, so he could catch a glimpse of what was happening outside. "Shit..", he muttered. Helicopters were circling the city, seconds later there was a loud explosion. "They're blowing it up! Why are they doing that?! What if-?", I gulped and narrowed my brows sadly. "What if they were there, jungkook? What if they were in the city?" Jungkook looked at me speechless, not knowing what to say.

"Hey...", he finally spat out, shaking his head, then hugging me closely. "We.. We need to barricade the door, okay? The biters, they probably heard the explosion. And if there are any out there, they'll get moving. Okay? We gotta be prepared." I nodded and wiped my cheeks. We moved some old furniture in front of the door, ripped an old blanket to cover the last few uncovered spots on the windows. "Do you think that'll do it?" Jungkook shrugged. "That's what I am hoping." 

We sat down on the ground and starred at the door. A few minutes passed and I took the last can with ravioli out of my bag. "We gotta eat.", I sat up and opened it with a knife that I took from my bag. Kook smiled and looked at me. We shared our first and last meal. I twitched and almost dropped the can as yet another shot rang through my ears. Again? Jungkook got up and focused on the door, aiming his gun. I got up as well to do the same. "Open the door! Open it NOW!", a voice practically screamed. It was Taehyung.  
Jungkook and I moved the furniture as quick as we could, opening the door. "Taehyung!", I sighed relieved and hugged him after kook closed the door. "Are you alright? Where's my brother?! Did you shoot?", I looked up at him worriedly. "I am fine..", he panted heavily. "Yoongi-" I looked up as he hammered against the door. "Open up!" I sighed as he walked in, immediately closing the door and moving the furniture in front of it again. "Got rid of them...", he sat down and pulled me closer, hugging me.

 

 "I thought you..."  "You're not gonna get rid of me that quick." I smiled weakly as kook peaked outside. "Did you see the explosion?", he asked the guys. Taehyung nodded. "They blew the city up. It's flooded with zombies. We managed to get in. But getting out was difficult as hell. Some of them can run and-" yoongi looked up at him with a pointing look. I narrowed my brows. "You can't keep me away from reality, yoongi."  "I know but still. We've seen things that... ", he sighed deeply and I hugged him again. 

"They're moving.", Jungkook suddenly spoke up. "Shit. Don't make a sound." he frowned and went silent. We were sitting in the dark. Only the moon lighting up the place a little. No one talked. You could hear the biters groaning and moaning as they passed by. It felt like days when only a few minutes had passed. Jungkook kept an eye on what was happening outside, his hand on his gun. "Most of them are gone.", he whispered.

I got up and walked to a different window, spying outside and gulping. "Define most of them?" A big hoard was walking directly towards us. Are they gonna pass? What if they try and get in? Yoongi walked over and twitched his nose. "They might pass us... But we can't risk being run over  that's alot of fuckers." "What do we do? We cant stay here and serve ourselves on a silver plate.", taehyung exclaimed. "But if we leave they might see us and chase us. We don't know how many there are after all." I said quickly.


	2. Mile After Mile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook still hasn't been found and things have tensed up. Was heading to the pharmacy a good idea?

"We leave.", yoongi said and nodded over to taehyung. "We keep them away from the both of you, keeping the area clear so you can leave without any trouble." Taehyung nodded but I shook my head in response. "No. No way, youre not leaving me again. I go with you.", I look at yoongi seriously. "Youre not doing this to me, not again. I thought you were dead, min yoongi."  He didn't say anything. We walk ahead and keep the way clear. Kook and Tae follow right after. We're gonna head to the south. It's quite a walk but there's this old pharmacy. We can make it there." I said hopefully. "Kook you know where it is right?" Jungkook looked at me paralyzed, then nodded. "Okay so it's settled." We grabbed our stuff, making sure we everyone got food and drinks in their bags, incase we get separated. Just to be sure. Yoongi nodded after we pushed the furniture aside. I pulled out my gun, taking a deep breath. Then it was time to leave. "See you in a bit?", I smiled at taehyung and Jungkook, then we left. "I cover you!", yoongi said as he ran out, I followed him, running and aiming. 

Everywhere you looked, biters. We kept running and running, shooting and stabbing those nearby. "Careful!", yoongi yelled over as he stopped right in front of a cliff. "Shit", he muttered. I panted heavily. "yoongi, watch out!!" Two biters appeared behind him, closw enough to knock him over the cliff. I grabbed my knife and smashed it right into one of their skulls. Before yoongi could take actions, taehyung knocked the last standing walker over and did the same. I lean my head back and close my eyea for a second. "Gotta keep moving..." Taehyung sniffed as yoongi patted his back. "Taehyung. Where is Jungkook?" I askes panicky, looking around as more biters approached.  "I don't know I- we gotta move now. We gotta move!" Yoongi grabbed my arm quickly and we ran. Nonstop. I felt like my lungs were about to collapse. My heart was working the fastest it's ever worked before. 

It was the middle of the night by now and we finally had time to rest. We didn't know where we were and jungkook still hasn't been found. We kept moving, trying not to make too much noise. "What happened?", I asked taehyung, walking between him and yoongi. "They practically swarmed us after we ran outside. They saw us and we panicked... It-It was my fault. I kept running and didn't look out for him.. I left him there." A tear ran down my cheek. "Did he get hurt? Was he attacked.. by those things?" "I-I don't know.." I nodded once and took a deep breath. "We need to rest. Properly." Yoongi said, knowing I couldn't continue walking any longer. As long as it was dark and we didn't make any sounds, we would be fine, right? We kept moving for a little longer and then decided to stay by some river. "You sleep. We keep an eye out incase something approaches." 

Yoongi said and we sat down on the ground. We were lucky it was summer and it didn't rain much during that time. I let out a sigh and rested my head on yoongi's shoulder. "I am sorry... I shouldn't have left him there.. I should've escaped with him. Together.." I pressed my eyes close and turned my body to yoongi, so I wouldn't have to face taehyung. Was I mad? I don't know, maybe. Did I blame him entirely? Not at all. I kept my eyes closed, trying to drift off to sleep, but my thoughts were on another mission.

What would have happened if I stayed with him? If Yoongi and Taehyung would have covered us? Would he be with us? Would we have been separated from the others? What if he got left behind and those things got him? What if he is dead? One of them? I sigh shakily and wipe my cheeks. Yoongi noticed immediately and cupped my cheeks. "He's fine. He's a tough dude." 

No one slept that night. Once the sun had risen up, we decided to move as well. Jungkook and I used to play in this forest alot, so remembering the way to that old scary pharmacy was no problem. At least that's what I thought. "It all looks the same. I could've sworn it was here. But..-", I groan annoyed and stopped walking. "I am sure it's not far."

Taehyung smiled at me some. I couldn't tell if I was still some sort of upset with him or not. But he pretty much abandoned my best friend. My family. I didn't answer right away and walked ahead once again, trying to figure out where we were. It was quiet during that time. No one spoke. The only thing you were able to hear was that ugly painful groaning of those biters. "Got'em." I mumbled and walked towards one, pushing it over and kneeling down, quickly smashing my knife into his skull. I was shaking and felt weak. Anger came over me and I did it again. I smashed it's skull several times, sniffling and stabbing other parts of it's body. It was a blood party. Literally. My face was covered, my hands, my clothes. I looked down in realisation and drobbed my knife, sobbing softly. 

I was so caught up that I didn't notice how yoongi and taehyung killed a few others not too long after. "Come on, little one. We gotta move, we can't stay here.." Yoongi helped me up and wiped my face clean with his sleeve. He grabbed my knife and put it back in my pocket, then we started moving again. Hours went by and my feet started to get numb. "Yoongi, I can't walk no more... I can't..", I complained, speaking for the first time in a while. "That's fine. Look ahead.", he smiled some and pointed to the pharmacy. i sighed softly and smiled, not knowing what would be ahead of us.


	3. Sticky Notes

I felt relieved. Happy that we finally had a place to stay at for a while. The pharmacy has been abandoned for many years because people kept moving. It was the only building around us still looking some sort of neat. As far as I know everyone had to leave because it was too dangerous to live up here. My Dad always said it was because of possible Blindgänger from WW2. As long as we've been living in the city, nothing has ever happened though. I smiled some and walked ahead, slowly approaching the building to roam through it's space. I nodded over to Tae and Yoongi, knocking on the door first. Yoongi and I aimed at the door meanwhile Tae was watching everything around us. I knocked again. Nothing. "Guess it's clear.", I said and pushed the damaged door open, slowly walking in. We looked around. Someone was definitely here before. "If you find anything, medicine whatever, take it with you. You never know..", I sighed and walked over to the old counter. There were still pictures up. Broken glasses, wallpaper that came off. It smelled old. Everything was covered in dust. I tightened my grib on my gun, walking further, right into the next room. The room was filled with folders and old documents. 

Again, everything was dusty, the papers were almost yellow. The only thing that caught my attention in the black and white room was a stack of different colored sticky notes. I smiled to myself softly. Jungkook and I used to play pranks on yoongi and our classmate Jimin. We covered their rooms in those, played games, treasure hunt and what not. I was so deeply caught up in my thoughts that... "AHHHHH LET GO OFF ME!", I screamed loudly as a walker grabbed my shoulder. I kicked and tried to push him away. My heart was beating faster than ever. "LET GO! LET GO!" I yelled, yanking my shoulder away and falling to the ground, I crawled backwards until my back reached the wall. Quickly pulling myself up, kicking it again. But it didn't work. The Monster grabbed my hair and yanked on it, I grabbed my knife quickly. BOOM! Straight through it's head. I panted heavily as it collapsed right in front of me. My eyes looked around as yoongi stormed over, hugging me, then checking my arms and neck. "Are you okay? Did you get scratched? Bit?!" I shake my head a few times. "N-No.." Taehyung appeared next to him, the gun still in his hands. I pulled away from yoongi and walked over to him, hugging him tightly and closing my eyes. "Thank you...." I whispered softly. He didn't reply at all, all he did was hold me tighter. He stroked my hair gently, sighing softly: "We need to keep moving. 

They probably heard the gun shot. I promise I find us shelter for the night okay?" I nodded. "But... Before we leave.... " I grabbed the stack of sticky notes and a pen. "Jungkook. We couldn't stay here, it's not safe. Heading to the South." I shoved the rest of the notes and the pen into my backpack, then walked out again. I pressed the note onto a glass shard that I leaned against a tree by the pharmacy entrance. A light smile appeared on my lips before we headed further to the south. 

The usually quiet forest was louder than nornally. It wasn't the birds though, or the river. It was those things. We tried staying on the small road for as long as we could. It was tiring, walking around all day, without having a proper destination. A safe place to stay at. Even if it was only for one night. Avoiding those suckers was getting harder and harder. At first it was only one or two, then four to five.  We had to find a place to stay at. Before dusk hit in, we stumpled across an old farmhouse. Since it was getting dark we had no choice but try our luck. "I walk ahead." Yoongi said & looked at me seriously. He knocked twice. "Hello? We mean no harm. We are just... We are tired and need somewhere to stay. Hello?" I walked down the stairs of the porch and looked around. Lawn everywhere, trees, a barn. Everything cut off from reality. I looked at the windows, trying to figure out if there were still people living there. "No one's there I guess."

Taehyung shrugged, ready to kick in the door as someone suddenly opened it. I turned my head quickly as I saw someone aiming at Yoongi and Tae. "Park J-Jimin?" I widened my eyes, stepping closer.


	4. Teamwork makes the dream work?

He lowered his gun and starred at me in disbelief. I smiled and walked closer. "Never ever would I have thought to see you again.", I hugged him and smiled brighter. "Likewise. But here I am." He stepped aside and we walked in. I looked around and noticed a tall man standing by the stairs. I looked up at him. "Were you bitten? Scratched? Hurt in any way?" He glanced at me and Taehyung. "Seokjin?", Yoongi asked, narrowing his brows. They knew each other as well. Seokjin loosened up and walked towards him. "It's good to see another familiar face after all these months.", he spoke to him. We sat down in the living room as the moon was slowly rising up. It felt like the old days. I was leaning back in the armchair, enjoying the warmth as I sipped my tea. "Here." I looked up and saw taehyung bringing me a blanket. I smiled some, taking it carefully. "Thank you." Everyone was sitting scattered throughout the room as Jin and Jimin talked. "His name was Choi Hanbin. This was his place. He was very old. Took us in.." Jin started. "He lost his wife to those things, never knew what happened to his children." I snuggled in my blanket, looking at him. "Did he... Pass here?" Jimin lookes at me. "No, Jin was on a run with him. He knew this place like his own pocket.

They just wanted to get some medicine, painkillers, anything. Food, and all that." "Pretty much anything you can get..." He nodded. "But he wasn't quick enough. That's why we're here." I leaned my head back again. "It's so... Untouched. Like nothing ever happened here." I looked over to Taehyung and Yoongi. "Jungkook would've loved it here." Jimin fixed his eyes on me, opening his mouth. "Is he...?", he narrowed his brows. I shrug and purse my lips: "we got separated." I sat up straight quickly, widening my eyes. "I /need/ to go back to the pharmacy! I need to leave a note that we are here! So that if he's out there he-" "Have you looked outside? It's pitch black."   I looked outside and frowned. Yoongi was clearly annoyed with me. "Let's do that tomorrow. I know this part of the forest and country side quite well. I don't think you'd find your way back alone.", Jin said. "Not that I would let her leave alone anyway.", Yoongi added seriously. Jimin chuckled and I had to smile. I yawned softly and rubbed my eyes. 

Jimin showed us the rest of the house before bringing us to our bedrooms. We all had our own room, it was marvelous. Before heading to sleep, I took a long warm shower, then took some clothes from Mr. Choi's wife's closet. I combed my hair and went to my bedroom. It was nice but also weird sleeping in a proper bed again. I snuggled up and sighed softly. Knock knock. "Uhm... Hey..",  Taehyung smiled.

 "Hey." - "Can I...?", he gestured to the bed and I nodded. I sat up as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know you're still mad about me leaving.... Him... There..." I looked him in the eyes. "It's fine, Taehyung. I am not mad. I was... Upset... I am still worried but. This wasn't your fault. It could've happened to any of us. Okay? Don't blame yourself." He looked down. He was clearly making himself responsible for this. His breathing was shaky. "Hey..." I frowned and leaned over to cup his chin. "He's fine. I know he is." He nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah I just... I wanted to... You know." "It's all good. I promise." He nodded and got up.  After he left I wanted to drift of to sleep as fast as I could. But for some reason my body and brain didn't want to. I felt lonely. Cold. Vulnerable. So I got up, grabbed my blanket and walked downstairs, I opened the door and sat down on the bench on the porch, wrapping myself up in the blanket. The night wind was stroking my hair. The stars were shining down on me. All worries were gone. It was almost perfect. Almost. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the silence. The door opened but I kept my eyes close. "Oh what are you doing... You're gonna catch a cold..." I smiled to myself and opened my eyes. It was Taehyung again. "I'm fine... And there's still some space next to me." I smiled softly and he walked over, sitting down with me as we starred at the sky. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it." I sighed softly, resting my head on his shoulder as we shared my blanket. He wrapped his arms around me and nodded. "This feeling. Of closeness. The feeling of, not having to care, being careful and all... Just enjoying the moment" - "Silly, I mean the sky... But I guess you're right. I never thought we would have to fight the living dead..." I looked at him, my head still on his shoulder. "We took everything we had, everything we owned, our whole life for granted. Now it could be over in a heartbeat. It's so easy to appreciate and cherish things once their gone. I guess we have to learn how to appreciate the things we have now. We need to be grateful." Taehyung looked down at me and kissed my forehead, holding me closer than before. It was nice having him here. He didn't even have to say anything. It was just nice having him hold me. Having him close to me. It was like a tiny bit of reality coming back to me.

The next morning we had breakfast. Bread, some left over cheese and fruits. Considering my body was used to having canned food only, this felt like a whole 3 course meal. I went to the bathroom just after breakfast to get ready. Before I could leave I had to think of what happened at the pharmacy. I starred into the mirror, looking at my hair. 

That thing grabbed it so tight. It was almost impossible to escape. If Taehyung wouldn't have been there... I sighed, grabbed a pair of scissors from the drawer and started cutting my hair. A good bunch fell into the sink, the rest on the ground. I sighed and smiled then, adjusting my hair. "Hey! Jin wants to leave! Are you re- wow.", I turn around and smile at Jimin. "yeah, I'm done now." I nodded, cleaned up the hair and then walked past him quickly. Down the stairs and to the hallway. I looked at yoongi and smiled some. "It looks beautiful on you. Your hair.", taehyung smiled, walking over as well. "Thanks... I thought, after the last incident in the pharmacy.." Yoongi pursed his lips. "I am tagging along too." So it was the three of us now. Jin, Yoongi and I. We left not too long after. I carried my backpack with me, with food and a bottle of water inside. Jin was leading the way. We crossed a small river and walked straight through the forest. "Shouldn't take much longer now." Jin said, causally stabbing a biter. He stopped walking suddenly, kneeling down behind a tree. "Hide, hide, hide!" He said, moving his hand down. We did so as well. Quickly moving behind the next large tree. I tightened my grip around my knife as we  watched a dozen of walkers pass us by. I would never get used to sitiations like this. It felt like we stood there for hours, just waiting until they were gone.

It wasn't a problem to take one or two out, but 12 were definitely too many. About an hour later we arrived at the pharmacy. "I'll be quick, don't worry.." I walked to the door and kneeled down. Placing some wood next to the door. I put some food on it and placed the bottle next to it, the sticky note pressed to the bottle. → "Jungkook, I hope you have gotten here safely. We are safe. Walk 1 hour down the road, then follow the stream. I'll come look out for you every day." I smiled some and got up again. Wiping off the dirt and nodding over. "There's a tiny village not too far from here. We need groceries. Maybe your jungkook is there as well." Jin spoke up and agreed. We walked back the same way. I turned around a few more times, hoping to see him there, but nothing.


	5. the abandoned village

We kept walking for about and hour, maybe even two until we arrived at the gates of the village. It didn't look like people were still leaving here. The streets were completely empty. So many cares stood in the middle of the road. Empty cans on the streets, headless biters and children toys. We walked in slowly, our guns ready, just incase. We needed to grab food, water, anything that kept us alive for a little longer. But all I could think about was Jungkook. Did he even make it this far? Is he still alive? He had to be. He couldn't just be gone. He saved my ass so many times, there was no way he didn't make it. "We check on those houses first. Haven't been in those last time I went here. There could still be supplies. We clear it out first, then we separate inside to roam through every possible room. Got it?" I looked at him, spying yoongi glancing at me from the corner of my eye. "Got it.", I replied and nodded. I grabbed my knife and kept it steady in my hand. Yoongi knocked on the door to see if biters were inside. We heard groaning and moaning as Jin slowly opened the cracked open door. And there it was. I gasped softly, seeing a girl a little bit younger than me approaching us groaning. Jin immediately took her out and we passed her. "I won't ever get used to this." I said to myself. Then we separated. I headed upstairs, always on alarm incase one of those things were near. I headed to a bedroom first, shoved a blanket in my backback, grabbing everything I could. I roamed though the drawers and closets, taking clothes, everything. Next on my list was the bathroom. I opened the door slowly, immediately hearing a roaring. I gulped and tightened my grip around my knife. I walked in and it saw me immediately. I pushed it back and smashed my knife into it's skull. It dropped to the ground and I sighed in relief. Again, I opened all drawers. They still held medicine and painkillers, toothpaste, everything. All of those things ended up in my backpack. It took a while to roam through all rooms. My last stop was another bedroom. It looked like it belonged to a teemage girl before. I smiled to myself and looked through everything, grabbed some books and read a few paragraphs. CD's, Mangas, Comics, Books. I walked over to a drawer and opened it, a bracelet inside. Only the bracelet. I took it out and put it in my pocket. Then I headed downstairs again. I headed to the kitchen that Jin was looking through. Cans, Water, there was kind of alot. We took as much as we could. Yoongi walked in as well after looking through the basement. We roamed through a few more houses. "I know you wanted to look foe jungkook, but we gotta leave now. It's getting dark soon and we still need to walk back.", Yoongi looked at me. I moved my head and frowned. "What? Well. You head back then. I wanna look for him. What if he is here and we leave. By the time we're back tomorrow he could be gone as well." - "Look, I know you-" - "No, you don't. I can do it, Yoongi. You know I can. I am not your little sister anymore. I can take care of myself. I have to. Someday you won't be here to help me. And then I have to defend myself. Survive myself. I swear, once it's getting dark I'll lock myself up in one of those houses." I looked at yoongi with a serious expression. He shook his head slowly. "I know you aint my lil sister anymore. But I can't leave you here. I ain't leaving you alone, that's like asking for death." - "You're unbelievable." - "I am staying too." He replied quickly. Seokjin kept looking between us. "You both. Youre heading back to the farm. I stay here. I won't be leaving the village. I PROMISE you. You need to get your supplies back there. I can take care of myself. You know I can, yoongi." I sighed and stroked my hair behind my ear. You could practically hear yoongi's brain working. He tapped his feet nervously. "Okay. We will be here tomorrow morning. If you havent founs him, you'll be coming back with us. Have you heard me?" I nodded and hugged him. "Stay safe on your way back." - "Sure will. You stay safe, little sister. Be careful." He hugged me tighter. Both of the boys left and I walked out as well. The village wasn't big so it was easier to remember certain houses and areas. I left notes on some houses and cars, so if Jungkook comes across, he would know where to wait. 

The sun began to set slowly and I sighed softly. Still no sight of jungkook. On my way back to the house that we had cleared I suddenly had to stop. Gunshots. Quite a few in such a short amount of time. I turned around and pressed myself against some house, waiting. "Fuck." I suddenly heard. I frowned and took my gun out, aiming it and slowly looking around. Foot steps. Someone was running. "Shit shit shit, don't shoot, please!", I heard the voice say desperately. "They're after me!" I lowered my gun as he ran towards me. "You gotta leave too!" he shouted. My brain worked so fast, my mouth worked faster though. "Come with me!", I yelled and ran ahead, through the streets and to the house we had cleared. I opened the door and hopped inside. The tall guy followed just after me. We closed the door quickly. "Help me move those drawers in front of it, okay?" He nodded and breathed heavily, then we pushed it in front of the door quickly. I panted and looked at him, then looking over to the girl we took out earlier. "help me bring her down to the basement. I don't want the house to smell... Rotten." Again he nodded. We picked her up and brought her downstairs. After we were back up we closed the basement door as well. "Are you hurt?", I looked at him, leaning against the wall. "No... No, I'm fine. Just... Dead. I need new lungs." I chuckled some. "I'm y/n." - "Hoseok.", he smiled softly. "Let's head upstairs, there's a window that's no completely covered, so we can check if those suckers are just passing by." He nodded once again and we walked up to the big bedroom. "Why are you on your own?", he asked softly, sitting down. I grabbed a water bottle from my bag and handed it over to him. "I am looking for a friend. We got separated a while ago. My brother and his friend headed back to our base to bring the supplies we got. I decided to stay a little longer." I took a few big gulps from the water, then wiping his mouth. "I am sorry you got separated." I shrug once and look through the window. "Why are you on your own?" - "Our camp was overrun by those things. I lost a few friends, family. I was just running, didn't even know where to. Then there was a herd of those biters. I had to shoot some of them. Then I saw you." - "Ohh, I am so sorry to hear that.", I turned to him and frowned. He smiled weakly. "Hey... If you want, you can come with me tomorrow. We have a farm we are staying at. The place is pretty much untouched.", I smiled some. "I would love to. But you should probably ask your people first.", he smiled some more. "Ohhh, it's pretty much settled already.", I chuckled. I shared my food with him and we stayed there for the night. One of us always spying through the window. Most those walkers had passed by, some of them were still roaming the streets. "If you want I can help you looking for your friend tomorrow. I mean, four eyes is better than two, right?" - "I mean, you're right. But, it's fine. You don't have to." - "I insist. You took me in and saved my life." I smiled at him some as my cheeks began to flush a bright pink. We called it a night and took turns sleeping.


	6. Frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, someday, your kindness and generosity will get us killed."

We talked throughout the entire night at some point. About anything. Literally. "Ahhh. I guess I we're alike.", Hoseok chuckled. "We got alot in common.", he added and I smiled at him, nodding. "I guess so. How about we look for your friends too? I am sure they're around here somewhere." He smiled halfly, looking at me as he stroked his dark brown hair back. "If they made it.." - "I am sure they did." As the sun started rising and the birds cheeping, we gathered our stuff. I handed him an apple and ate one myself. "We should draw a map or something. Mark all the houses we-" I chuckled as he pulled a map out of his backpack. "Alright, or we use this one." He laughed and layed it out on the kitchen table. "We should look around here first." He said focused on the map. "It happened around here. Or camp was right here.", hoseok pointed to a spot in the Forrest. I nodded and looked up. "Gotta wait for my brother though, or he's gonna kill me." I look at him apologizing. "It's good. It's fine." We stepped out of the house a while after, looking around for Yoongi. "Is this them?", hoseok asked suddenly, pointing in the distance. "Oh yes! That's yoongi, my brother. And..." I placed my hand against my forehead, shielding the sun. "Ohhh? Taehyung?" I frowned some as yoongi ran over, followed by Tae. "Move away from her!", he yelled, aiming his gun at hoseok. I looked between them, frowning. "Yoongi, it's fine. That's hoseok. He's kind." - "Kind my ass. I know guys like him. Being all kind in considerate and then taking advantage of whoever he wants to take advantage of!", he scoffed as he pulled me away from him. "You're okay.", Tae smiled and grabbed my hand to squeeze it. Hoseok looked down at our hands, then back to yoongi. "I swear I am not one of those guys. Y/N saved my ass from a herd of zombies. I owe her." - "Yoongi, please. Get over your overprotective bum for once and trust me." He lowered his gun and mumbled something, looking at me then. "Glad youre fine." I nodded and smiled weakly. "Time to leave then. Bye Hoseok." Taehyung said, smiling at him. "He's coming with us. And we are looking for Jungkook.", I exclaimed and grabbed hoseok's arm, pulling him along. Yoongi sighed softly. At this point it was more than obvious that he was pissed off. 

After two hours of walking through the village, we decided to walk out further. "It's okay. We won't walk far." I chuckled and roamed the area carefully. Hours of searching for Jungkook and Hoseok's friends, but nothing. "We should head back....", I said softly, looking at yoongi and taehyung. My brother nodded and gently patted my back. "Don't worry too much yeah?", Taehyung said, opening his mouth to add something when hoseok interrupted. "Judging by everything you told me he's a tough guy. You both have a special bond. I am sure he's looking for you as well, you know? But I am sure he's there. Just waiting and looking for you to be reunited. You and Jungkook are strong. I promise you, we will find him. And I am gonna do anything I can to help you. Okay?", he smiled at me reassuringly. My smile grew bigger and I nodded. "Do you think?" My cheeks flushed a little as I looked at him, still walking. "I just hope he's okay... But thank you so much, Hoseok. Your words mean alot right now." Taehyung glanced over to Hoseok, frowning until we arrived back at the farm.

"Seokjin? We're back!", Yoongi said as we walked in. He immediately walked over, frowning as he looks at Hoseok. I felt responsible and started explaining. "T-That's Hoseok. His camp wa overrun and I helped him. I thought he could eventually-" - "Get him out.", he interrupted me. "Seokjin-" - "Get. Him. OUT!" NOW!", he yelled furiously, his face becoming red. I turned my head to hoseok who narrowed his brows. They knew each other. Jimin widened his eyes as he walked into the hallway himself. "Hoseok.", he said monotone. "Jimin.", he answered and nodded his head once. Then it was silent. It was an awkward silent. "You.. Know each other. Obviously. How...? What happened?", I asked carefully. "Long story short.", Jin started, anger in his voice. "When all of this started he pushed Jisoo into a walker herd to escape." - "I did NOT! It was an accident! I told you before. We were- We were surrounded and on our way to the High School, but those things were everywhere and they just GRABBED her. She was torn apart.", he lowered his voice, glancing at Jin. What had I done. "I don't want you here." Seokjin said again. "Can't we make a compromise?", at this point everyone glared at me. Only Taehyung nodded his head. "Let's talk this out. Maybe it was an accident. There's alot happening out there. Please.", he smiled at me reassuringly. I did so as well. Jin sighed deeply. "He can stay outside. One stupid move. You're dead.", he said and left. "I am sorry.", Jimin whispered and walked with him. The tension was insane. No one knew how to handle what just happened. Hoseok was so kind to me, there was no way he did this purposely. "Ahhhh, I guess I'm staying outside then.", he left outside and dropped his back behind the house. "He can't sleep on the lawn. The temperatures at night are freezing.", I frowned. Taehyung kept looking at me. "I get him a tent or something yeah? Don't worry." I nodded again and smiled. "Thanks TaeTae." He left as well, just leaving me with yoongi. "You know, someday, your kindness and generosity will get us killed."

Taehyung kept his word and brought him a tent, sleeping bag and some supplies. I watched them from my window. Kind of creepy, I know. Taehyung looked a little angry. I frowned as Hoseok crossed his arms, taking the supplied out of taehyung's hands then. Tae left afterwards. It wasn't long until the darkness approached, so we all sat together once again and had dinner. "I'll be right back, okay?", I smiled weakly and headed to the kitchen. I grabbes a plate and placed two cooked egs on it, two slices of bread and cheese. I grabbed a cup of tea with my other hand and then headed outside to his tent. "Knock knock?", I chuckled and he unzipped his tent "Room Service." hoseok laughed softly and grabbed the tea so I could crawl in. "How very kind of you.", I smiled at him. "If we have some proper food, you deserve some too." He smiled brightly. I placed the plate in front of him and looked around. "It's not a 3 star hotel." - "But it's cosy?", I smiled some, raising my brows. He chuckled again and started eating, humming as he started with the egg.

"You like it?" he hummed again, closing his eyes. "Compliments to the chef." - "Well, the chef says thank you.", I giggled. "I... Should be going back inside. I am sorry you have to stay out here. I believe you, you know.", I smiled apologetically. "It's okay... He lost someone he loved.. I understand.", he replied, wiping his mouth. "Thanks for the food." - "Anytime. Goodnight, Hoseok." - "Goodnight, y/n."


	7. Jung Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't wanna interrupt that young love right there but you got something we /need/. "

Seokjin fixed his eyes on me as I closed the front door. I knew he wasn't happy with what I did. But everyone does deserve to survive after all. "Sorry it took so long.", I apologized and sat down next to Taehyung. He pushed his plate over. Wanting me to eat. I gave him a weak smile and started eating. 

After dinner we all went to our bedrooms. Like last night taehyung knocked and sat down next to me. "I know you wanna believe in the good in everyone but... Please hear me out.", he looked at me. "I know you like him. Hoseok. But he is not as kind and bright as you think. I don't have a good feeling about him, y/n." I tilted my head and looked at him. "Is that why you got angry with him earlier?" taehyung blushed. "Y-You heard us?" - "I saw you fighting... What happened." - "Is that important?" He stumbled shyly. I kept looking at him, smiling weakly. "You can trust me taehyungie. You know that." He smiled a little brighter and nodded, opening his mouth and stroking my hair back as yoongi barged in. "Jimin found a flannel nearby the forrest while checking the fence! We think it could be jungkook's!" I widened my eyes and jumped out if bed, heading downstairs. Jimin handed me the flannel and I examined it. It was covered in blood. "This could be anyone's...", I sighed sadly. "I can't even remember if he owned one of these I... I forgot..." I gulped, still looking at the flannel. "Can we walk the fences again?", I asked Jimin hopefully. "Look. It's dark outside. The sight us horrible. Flashlights could attract walkers.", he smiled apologetically. I nodded silently and bit my lip. "Tomorrow morning. Okay?" - "Yeah. Yeah, okay." I placed the flannel shirt back in jimin's hands and walked back up, taehyung following not too long after. I sniffled silently and jerked up as he entered, closing the door behind him. "Do you.. Want some company? You shouldn't be alone right now..", he spoke softly. I nodded as more tears were forming in my eyes. He walked over and sat down next to me. Once he had wrapped me up in his arms, my tears started flowing down. I hugged him tightly and sniffled. "I know you've lost your hope. I know you did. But... I am sure he's okay. I promise you. And until then, I'll be here. I'll be right here to take care of you the way he would've done. Let me be your hope for now.", he whispered gently, holding me close. I snuggled up closer and looked at him for a few seconds. "It's okay. Don't cry." he wiped my cheeks dry, not letting go of me.

We sat there for hours. In complete silent. He was my hope and my escape at the same time. That little spark of light at the end of a tunnel. Did I feel safe with him because he was similar to Jungkook? Or was it something else? I couldn't quite tell so just yet.  
He stayed with me during that night. Just laying next to me. Wanting to be there incase I needed something. Taehyung and I walked the fences the next morning, looking for more hints , but nothing. "We can expand the territory. Look more places. It shouldn't be that difficult.", he said and grabbed my hand gently. Normally I would've jerked away, but I enjoyed it. The closeness. Having someone in this fucked up world who cares, besides your own brother. I squeezed his hand gently. "I would love that. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. 

"Don't wanna interrupt that young love right there but you got something we /need/. Someone." a deep voice spoke up. Taehyung and I grabbed our guns and aimed inside the woods, looking around cautiously. He chuckled amused. I gulped as a middle aged man aimed at us, behind him several of his men, I assumed. Maybe 10? 12? Too many to take out. "What do you want?", Taehyung asked, still aiming. "You better take that down or you're dead within the next 5 seconds.", he spoke up again. All of his men were aiming at him at this point. "Tae...", I pushed his weapon down, looking at him worriedly, then at the man. "We can take the easy road... You lead us to your cozy apartment for two. Or we do it the ugly way." - "Tell us what you want first." Taehyung spat out. The guy smirked at him. "Chai.", he chuckled as another guy stepped closer, taking his gun and aiming it to taehyung's head. "NO! No. W-We bring you in." I nodded shakily. "What a good girl you are.", he said evilly and cupped my chin. One of his man pushed taehyung ahead, his gun still pressed to his head. Another onw of his man doing the same to me as we walked back to the farm house. As we reached the porch, he whistled once. Waiting until Jin, Jimin and Yoongi walked out. Yoongi's face expression changed within milliseconds. He grabbed his gun and aimed it immediately. The man chuckled again. "Ahhh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." the man's grip around me got tighter. His gun harshly pressed to my head. Taehyung was going through the same. My heartbeat got faster and faster. "What do you want?!", Yoongi yelled. "More like /who/.", he answered. "We know. You got one of our men. One of our beloved men.", he looked at the guys seriously. Seokjin formed his hands to fists. "Jung Hoseok." - "Jackpot!", the man smiled widely. "Take him. We don't want him." I frowned madly, looking at him. "He is staying behind the house." - "Fucked up mad with you too, didn't he?", the man laughed amused. I kept looking at yoongi. "You know everything now. Let them move.", he said. The man grunted. "How do I know youre saying the truth?" - "I'll lead you over.", Jin said and stepped down the porch. The guy nodded over to three of his men, telling them to follow him. They walked back over. "He fucking left! He just left!", Jin spoke furiously. "This fucking asshole, I'm gonna kill him when I see him!" Once again, the guy chuckled. "Wrong answer.", he said and aimed his gun. A loud shot ringing through my ears.


	8. until your last breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I won't make it without you.."

My heart stopped beating for a second as Yoongi cursed, my eyes immediately went to him. "Fuck!", he hissed in pain and collapsed onto his knees. "NO!", I yelled, tears streaming down mt cheeks as I freed myself. "Yoonie.", I whimpered softly as I kneeled down next to him, pressing my hands to the bleeding wound on his stomach. "Let that be a warning.", the man smirked. "I'll be back in two days to collect my missing man." He spit in front of tae's feet and then left with his men. "Stay awake. Please. Please don't die on me, I need you.", I gulped heavily, my hands pressing harder to his wound. "I won't make it without you..", I whispered sadly. Yoongi looked at me with tired eyes. "I am so proud of you, you know? I know I never say it, but I am glad you're you." I opened my mouth, trying to say something, but I cried harder instead. I looked up at Tae, Jin and Jimin. "Please... Do something. Anything..", Jin looked at me in shock, shaking his head lightly. "I-I don't know h-how.." - "We need to stop the bleeding! We need to get the bullet out!" I screamed almost. "Y/N... We don't have the tools for that.. I-" I shake my head, looking at Yoongi. "Don't leave me. Please. Please, Min Yoongi. Please..", I sob softly, wiping my face then proceeding to press my hands on the wound. My hands were covered in blood, the ground was, everything below his stomach. Yoongi weakly placed his hand on mine. "s'okay." I looked at him again. "I-I love you, yoonie." I sighed as he gave me a weak gummy smile. "I love you too y/n'ie." And with that smile he took his last breath. His chest stopped moving and his eyes dropped close. At this point his body was already as pale as it could be. I gulped, biting my lip harshly as more tears streamed down my cheeks. I started sobbing, resting my head on his chest. Taehyung kneeled down next to me, stroking my back. He as trying hard not cry, but eventually a tear fell down his cheek as well. "He... Will be coming back... Do you want to...?" Jimin leaned down carefully, touching my shoulder. I shook my head a few times, looking up. "I-I can't... I can't.." - "it's okay, don't worry." He spoke softly. I stood up and wiped my cheek again. "It's all my fault... This was my fault..", I whispered to myself, sniffling as Taehyung wrapped his arms around me. Yoongi started moving slowly. First his hands, his feet, then his head. His eyes were pale like milk. His movements slow and cut off. Taehyung moved my head to his chest as Jin got his knife out. I pressed my eyes closed, twitching at the sound of him collapsing again. I hugged him tighter again.

We digged a big whole not too far away from the house and buried him in it. I picked a few flowers and placed it ontop. It wasn't something we had to do, but wanted to. He deserved it. I grabbed Taehyung's hand again and squeezed it gently. We headed in afterwards, walking upstairs. Jimin and Jin were downstairs. "Let me help you ..." Taehyung grabbed a towel and soaked it in water, he then gently brushed it over my skin. My face, my neck, my arms. "It was my fault, tae. It was my fault he died If I wouldn't have brought /him/, this wouldn't have happened.", I sniffle. Tae stopped for a second, looking into my eyes. "Listen to me. This was nowhere near your fault. Who could've know he was involved in that guy's stuff? It is not your fault." he stroke my hair back, still looking at me. I sighed deeply, closing my eyes. 

We sat together the next morning, talking about what to do next. We only had about one day left after all. I listened with one ear only. It was like white noise to my ears. At this point I didn't even care. How were we supposed to find hoseok anyway, he could be anywhere.


	9. Coalescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We get him back, man. Dead or alive, I don't care. Alive would be better but if he died a miserable and painful death, then that's fine with me too."

My whole body was numb. From the pain. The crying. The thoughts that kept spinning around in my head. What could've been. What could be now. "Y/n...", Taehyung spoke up gently, bringing me back to reality. "Huh? I-I'm sorry I... Wasn't listening..." He gave me a soft smile, placing his hand on my thigh and stroking it. "What about that guy now? And his men?" - "I don't know what else he's capable of. So I guess we gotta find Hoseok." I nodded twice and looked outside then, not moving. "I should have listened to you.. To yoongi. He said that someday my kind ass would get one of us killed... And he was right. You all were." Seokjin sighed softly as all eyes layed on me, only mine were focusing on the trees outside. "Don't be too hard on yourself.", Jimin said and pat my shoulder. "We should take turns looking for him.", he said as Jin nodded silently. "I'll join the first round. It was my fault so I have to-" - "No. You don't /have/ to." Taehyung said sharply. "But I want to." - "then we fo together." Jin looked at us then jimin. "I walk the fences and you keep track on the house and barn then."

Taehyung and I headed out not too long after. He carried a bagpack with some supplies and a walkie talkie to stay commected. We had no idea where to start our search so we just started walking. I pinned some post-its on trees every now and then to keep track on where we were already. "Why arent we just leaving. All of us? Why are we doing what he says?, I asked and sighed loudly. "Where would you go though?" - "I don't know... but we're like animals he keeps locked up. He can't have that many men to... You know.." Taehyung grabbed my hand and sighed as well. "I get what you mean... but it's safer at the farm than out here." I simply nodded and squeezed his hand. "Hold on. Hold on.." He said and sneaked up to a walker, casually taking him out. "Smooth.", I smiled some and we headed further, down to the lake. We followed the water once we arrived, just following the stream downwards. We walked hours and hours , the sun burning down on us. I frowned and stopped walking, pulling tae back. "Did you see that?", I whispered. "We get him back, man. Dead or alive, I don't care. Alive would be better but if he died a miserable and painful death, then that's fine with me too." - "Shut up, Chai. I wanna do it myself. I wanna /see/ him suffer. I wanna /hear/ him begging for his life." I pulled tae back further, moving behind two trees. I could imagine the two of them looking over now. I held my breath and closed my eyes. We stood there for a good 5 minutes, not moving, not making a sound. Once they backed out, we headed back a mile or so. "What did he do for them to be after him like this?", I huffed. Tae shrugged and looked behind us, then back at me. "No idea... But it surely wasn't good." We spent another few hours walking around until we arrived at some old train tracks. It was on a hill, pretty far up. The scenery was breath taking. A big lake, the forrest. The lawn. It was beautiful. For a second I forgot about everything, simply admiring the view. The birds that were tweeting. Taehyung grabbed my hand and smiled. "Sometimes you need something like this to know that the world hasn't completely gone downhill.", he spoke softly, squeezing my hand. I nodded and closed my eyes as the wind blew threw our hair. A smile spread across my lips as I looked up at taehyung. "Beautiful..", he said and focused on me then. My cheeks were heating up as he stroked it gently. "I know it's probably not the right time but-" - "It is...", I whispered and he cupped my cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I smiled against his lips as I gave in, kissing him back softly. 

He pulled away slowly, blushing himself as he looked into my eyes. I smiled and grabbes his hand again. "There's still good things in the world. Good people. I believe in that." He chuckled lightly and we made our way back to the farm for the night. It was still a few good miles as it was getting dark already. We were in the middle if the forrest without a way out. "You think we'll be there soon?", I huffed, grabbing onto his arm as I almost trip. "Careful there.", he smiled, then bit his lip. "I don't think we'll make it soon. We should probably set up our camp soon. Walking around at night isn't the best idea." I nodded and looked around, sighing. "I know youre not a fan of being out at night. Especially not with those things but.. Don't worry yeah? It'll be fine." I smiled weakly and nodded. "Alright. Let's find a proper spot though." he agreed and walked further until we reached a spot with a few more trees. Taehyung grabbed a rope out if hia bag and tied it around a few trees, so if a walker trips over it, we'll hear it. "Should we make a little fire? It's gonna get cold." Tae nodded. "Just a small one though." We set everything up and gathered a few logs, starting a fire then and sitting down. Our guns and knives always ready. 

We were ambitious to get through the night. Without any incidents or anything. It was indeed pretty quiet. I rested my head on tae's shoulder, closing my eyes for just a second. None of us knew what the night would bring.


	10. Deadline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't let go of my hand okay?" -
> 
> The guy smiled widely as he saw us, stopping the vehicle and stepping out with all of his men. -
> 
> "Oh Lord, you look damn miserable. Are you okay?"

I gasped loudly as I shrugged out of my sleep. "T-Tae? Taehyungie?" He pulled me closer, the fire was out. "Shhhh", he replied quietly, holding me close. We got up carefully and tried to find a way out of the Forrest. They were wandering around. Not just a few. It was almost like a big army of those flesh eating things. We moved smoothly, trying not to trip or even fall as it was pitch black. I grabbed onto his hand tightly and following him. They were almost everywhere. Hissing, moaning and groaning, followed by messy footsteps. We could hardly see anything so every step was a guess. Taehyung huffed as he stepped onto a stick, catching some of their attention. "No no dont. It's gonna attract more." He nodded and we moved quicker. "We gotta make a run for it. Can you do that for me?", I gulped and nodded then. "Y-Yes..." - "Don't let go of my hand okay?" And we started running. As fast as our feet could carry us at this point. We ran through bushes, almost tripped over rocks but kept going. "Just a little longer.", he tried to motivate me. The groaning got louder. We couldn't stop now even though my lung was complaining. I gasped for air as we kept running, taehyung pulling me with him at this point. We stopped for a few seconds as I gasped and panted. He knew my stamina wasnt the best. My head hurt and so did my lungs, and instead of complaining he just stood there, making sure I was fine. But we /had/ to keep going. I knew we had to before-

 

It was too late. "Fuck...", I said breathlessly, grabbing my knife quickly. We pretty much stood back to back now. They caught up on us. One by one we stabbed our knives into their heads. Pushing them over and making sure they'd be gone for good. "Y/n, watch out!" I moved over and gulped as tae took the walker out. I pushed another one over quickly and rammed my weapon into his head. We were good for now, trying to avoid those things for as long as we could. At some point the sun started rising again and we finally made our way to the farm again. I grabbed his hand and we headed inside. "Oh Lord, you look damn miserable. Are you okay?", Jimin looked up and widened his eyes. "Yeah just. Drained.", taehyung answered. We took a nice shower and then threw on some fresh clothes before having to face reality downstairs. Today was our deadline. And we didn't find hoseok. We didn't know this man after all. What else he would be capable of. We couldn't risk getting another beloved person killed. I couldn't. It was like sitting on ember. Permanently playing with fire, just waiting to be burned at some point. This was a lose or lose situation, I thought to myself. But was I wrong? "We should've just left. Look for new shelter.", Jimin said nervously. "They're probably like everywhere though... Tae and I saw them down by the river. I am not sure if it was their main camp or whatever but.. What do we actually know about them?", I looked at him, Jimin still pacing around the room. "Guess we find out in a bit..", Jin threw into the room, looking outside is the window as a big truck approached the building. I grabbed Taehyung's hand tightly and we all stepped outside. The guy smiled widely as he saw us, stopping the vehicle and stepping out with all of his men. It were quite a few. Too many to just take out. "Ahhh what a nice view. What a nice welcome." I frowned and moved closer to Taehyung. The guy chuckled, showing his teeth. "I assume you found my man?" I shook my head and he focused on me. "That's not what I wanted to hear. Well.." - "Why are you doing this to us?", it shot out of me. Again, he chuckled. "How can I be sure you weren't a part of his plan. As far as I know you helped him escape. You helped him flee after blowing up my place. Getting people killed." I kept looking at him. "I-I didn't kno-" - "Yeah, well fuck. You people are a part of the problem. Therefore, you find him. Or do I have to remind you of what happened last time?" I look down, biting my lip. "We take no part in this. It's not our business.", Jin said while looking at him. "It became your business the second the traitor set food on your holy ground, my friend." Jin looked at me for a second. I could feel it. "It's /my/ business. Mine only.", I looked up, looking at each of them. The dude smiled brightly and pointed at me. "That's the spirit. Now all of ya repeat what the girl said." - "Please just leave them out of this. It was me. They didn't want him here but I did." He looked at one of his men and whispered something. "What are you doing?!", Taehyung whispered to me. I shrugged and frowned shaking my head. "I don't wanna be a douche so... I give you one extra day. To find jung hoseok. 24 hours and we will be back.", I frowned and slid my hand to my gun, grabbing it carefully. His eyes immediately went over. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, sweetheart." - "Can't we find a different way to solve this? - "She said, ready to blast the the old man's head off.", he chuckled. "One more day.", he added. "There's no way to escape. Keep that in mind." His men aimed at us as he stepped into the truck, followed ny his men. Then they left. My breathing was getting heavier as I sat down on the porch. "How the hell are we supposed to do it?!" A silent wave came over us. Seokjin walked over and sat down next to me. "I don't know but... We're in this together, okay? We're gonna have to keep moving and take turns to sleep. If we all look together there's a bigger chance of ... Surviving and roaming different places. Okay?", I looked at him confused, narrowing my brows. "Your brother would have wanted me to protect you. He would have wanted it this way. We're all some sort of family now. We gotta watch out for each other." I smiled weakly and nodded, then closing my eyes. "Thank you. Jin." I sighed deeply and smiled as I displayed him in front of my eyes. 

We left before it got dark. Seokjin and I roaming the area near the farm, taehyung and jimin headed out further. "He would've done it like that as well. Picking certain places to look for him." Jin nodded and looked at me as we walked past some tree trumps. "How did you meet my brother?" He smiled a little brighter. "We went to the same school. Always avoided each other, you know. We had different cliques. Different interests. We didn't quite like each other in fact. Up until the day we had detention together. Turned out he loves.... Loved music as much as I did. We started talking until we were allowed to leave." I smiled softly and sighed. "Were you in a band together? I knew he used to be in one, but he never really talked about it." - "Yeah we were. He set it up actually with another member. He worked his bum off for it. Always came up with new lyrics and beats and everything. Truly a genius." I smiled and stopped walking. "He was a great friend. And I am sure he was a great brother as well." I nodded and looked up at Jin. "He truly was." Suddenly the walkie talkie started making noises. "...Jin?...... Y/N?" - "Yes, yes, we can hear you. Are you okay?", Jin spoke immediately. "We are fine." "For now!", Jimin added hysterically. "Where are you?!", Jin asked, frowning. "By the car bridge, in that officer hut thing. Surrounded by those things." I turned my head and looked at jin. "That's not too far! If we head down there and make some noise or... Fire crackers! There were fire crackers in the basement in that one house!!" Jin nodded quickly. "Don't move! We'll come and get you." - "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO MOVE?", Jimin yelled furiously through the walkie talkie. "Come on!", I yelled and we ran to the village. Into the house I barricaded myself in before and down the basement to grab all the fire crackers we could carry. "I know which way, let's get moving!" Again, we speeded as fast as we could, running to the highway. "I think it's over there! Let's light'em up." He said and took out a lighter. One after another he lit them up and threw them onto the road, waiting for them to blow up and then immediately lighting another one. It was slowly working. Some of them walkes towards the crackers. Lots of them still standing by the boys though. "You keep distracting them. I make more noise!", and with that I ran off. Abandoned cars, wheels, gas containers. I looked around and finally grabbed long metally thing from a car, hitting the cars and everthing nearby. "HEY! HERE AM I! COME AND GET ME!", little did I think about this beforehand as another few looked at me. I smashed the metal stick against the cars again, stabbing a walker that was close enough. More and more approached me and I started running back to Seokjin. Jimin and Taehyung should've been able to leave now, killing only a few of them. "RUN!", I yelled at Seokjin as he widened his eyes. We ran as fast as we could, heading towards the village once again.


	11. as if it's your last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '' My hand went to the door knob immediately when Jin stopped me. He lifted his gun and then nodded. i unlocked and opened the door. ''

"Move, move, move?", I said to myself, groaning as I ran even faster. Seokjin looked behind to make sure I was keeping track. "Almost there, keep going!", he motivated me. At last, we arrived at the abandoned village. We slowed down a little, looking around. "Over there. That one house.", he nodded and we started running again. "We take the back entrance through the garden, just incase.", he spoke, still running. Before stopping, I looked behind, just incase. There were still a few but we could easily distract them, I thought. I frowned as I saw the tall fence, looking at Jin. "I can't climb for good, seokjin." - "that's why I'll be helping you. But you gotta be careful. We don't know what's behind it." - "But what if-" - "NOW." I nodded and he picked me up by my waist. I pulled myself further. Jumping down on the other side. Uff. I grabbed my knife and looked around as Seokjin jumped over himself. "Clear so far." he nodded and we headed inside. I groaned at the smell, pulling a face. Jin nodded over to a dead body. "That's where the smell is coming from." We brought it outside so the smell wouldn't get any worse. After that we checked out every room. It was clear. I headed back downstairs and looked at Jin who pointed to a freshly opened can of soup and open water bottles. "Found these. Someone was here before us." - "What if they come back? Shouldn't we be moving then?" The walkie talkie suddenly acted up. I frowned and grabbed it before seokjin could do so. "Taehyung? Can you hear me? Jimin?" - "Y/N? We're good. We fine. We lost you guys, where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? - "The village. In some house. W-We are fine, don't worry. Are you close by?" - "I guess so. Jimin says we are. We'll come over okay? Don't move. We'll get to you soon enough." - "Alright good. Please stay safe yeah?" - 'We will, don't worry... See you soon, y/n.." I smiled some and it felt like my heart was beating less aggressive now. I frowned once again then. "How are they gonna find us tho?" I hummed and took seokjin's backpack. "Somewhere..... Ugh." I took a few things out, trying to find them. The sticky notes. I smiled as I finally saw them, ripping for off and placing them on the front door. "Oh crap.", I sighed and grabbed my knife, looking left and right and them stabbing one of those monsters quickly, then moving back in. 

It felt like hours of waiting. Maybe it were hours. No one knew. I sat down on some chair, playing with my knife. "They'll be here soon." I looked up and smiled some. "I know, I know. I am just... All the waiting, not knowing what's going on.. It's tiring." Jin smiled and pat my hair. In moments like this I missed yoongi. The way he would've encouraged me. And Jungkook. His hugs, his smile, his voice, hia scent. I let out a deep sigh, then got up. "Do you think we'll make it back to the farm tonight?" Jin looked up from a manga. "Depends, really. Maybe the both of us should move back-" - "No. We'll wait." He nodded once and then went back to reading. Another hour passed by as we heard knocking on the door. I turned my head and we both walked over. "Who's there?" - "It's us! Tae and Jimin! Open up!" My hand went to the door knob immediately when Jin stopped me. He lifted his gun and then nodded. i unlocked and opened the door. A relieved sigh left his lips as he lowered it again. "Come in, come in!" I closed the door behind them and locked it before Tae pulled me over, holdinge close by my waist and kissing me deeply. "For just a moment I thought I'd never see you again.", he whispered and nuzzled my cheek. I smiled to myself and looked at him. "Those notes made it alot easier to find you." - "I am glad. I knew you would make it.", I smiled up at him, kissing his cheek.

We stayed for one night, sharing a bed together and heading back out as soon as the sun greeted us. It was quiet and we were spared of having to stab more of those things. The way back though happened to be a little more problematic then we thought.


	12. Coming home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can do it! It's not your time yet! Keep fighting! I am so proud of you, little sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the lack of updates, I am just not feeling it lately. I still hope you enjoy reading 💕 I am still gonna be updating, but not as frequently as at the beginning 💟

Jin kept patrolling as the rest of us was getting ready. I felt like Jin felt kind of responsible for the all of us. Once we packed all our stuff together, er headed out as well, heading back to the Farm until...

"Yeah, no. We can't make it home like that..", Jin groaned quietly. The way we gotten herr was completely crowded by walkers. I gulped. I looked around and sighed. "I think I know another way. Let's head back to the village okay?", Taehyung nodded and we headed back, talking a little. We took a different direction to get back to the farm. Walking through a small river, climbing over trees that have fallen over. It took quite a while and we weren't even halfway there. "Oh shit.", Jimin mumbled as he stopped beside me. We looked ahead and again, the whole area was pretty much drowned in walkers. The groaning got louder and louder. I took a deep breath and looked at Jin. We stood there a while, then turning around to leave again, but it was too late. We were surrounded by biters. I grabbed my knife quickly, killing one. Tae, Jimin and Jin did the same. Even though we killed so many it didnt seem like they were getting less. More and more gotten closer, trying to make us turn. "Use your guns! It's too many!", Jin yelled over and of course, we did so. I took my gun and started shooting, one, two, three. Reload. We tried heading further again, shooting and running. As my stamina was horrible, I was running at the back, Jin ahead, followed by Jimin and Tae. I was angry with myself not being able to run quicker. They were still everywhere. There was a shot every 10 seconds at least. I stabbed a closer one as Tae shot another biter nearby, still running. I closed my eyes for a second only, while still being carried by my feet as I had to stop abruptly. I let out a loud scream as a zombie appeared right in front of me, grabbing my arm, I stabbed it quickly, but it was too many. Taehyung turned around and let out a scream as well. I was pulled to the ground by two of those things, desperately trying to kill them. My hands were shaking so badly, I couldn't aim properly. Then I heard his voice in my head. Min Yoongi's. "You can do it! It's not your time yet! Keep fighting! I am so proud of you, little sister." 

"GET DOWN!" A deep voice yelled and Tae did so. A mashine gun sound filled the forrest with noises. After a few seconds they were all dead.


	13. The mysterious man

We all threw ourselves to the ground as the man aggressively shot every walker nearby. The gun noises were ringing in my ears so badly that I pressed my hands to them. My breathing was shaky and short. After a couple of seconds we got back on our feet, looking around. “There is no time. They’ve heard us, the herd from the main road. We gotta move now.”, the young man demanded and walked ahead of us. I looked at Taehyung with wide eyes, not being able to comprehend what just happened. Whatever it was though, we followed him. There was something familiar about him but I couldn’t tell what it was just yet. On our way back to the farm Jin talked to him. His answers were always short and abrupt though. After an hour or so, we finally made it back. Once we’ve set foot on the land of the farm, a peaceful feeing overcame my body. It was nice having a place to stay at that was kind of far away from all the trouble out there.   
“What’s your name?”, I asked the guy that saved us not too long ago. No answer. “I’m min y/n.” His eye twitched and he finally looked at me, nodding once. “Thank you for saving us back then... it was-“ ㅡ “Welcome.” I kept looking at him, my light smile now fully gone. Taehyung pulled me aside and looked at me, then at the guy who suddenly seemed to be able to talk to Jin properly. “He seems off.” ㅡ “Whatever it is, he doesn’t have any manners.” ㅡ “Think about it, have you seen him before? Do you know this dude? Does he know you?” I furrowed my brows and looked at Taehyung confused. “Of course not. I don’t like him if you mean that.” Tae chuckled and looked at me. “Didn’t mean that... but... he seems to know you. That worries me.” ㅡ “Dont worry okay?”, I smiled at him softly and placed a hand on his cheek, my smile fading after a while. “We got other things to worry about.” Taehyung smiles some and nodded. 

By dawn we all sat together once again, planning ahead for the next day. “We have no choice. Namjoon knows him as well. And he damn well isn’t a angel that’s for sure.” ㅡ “Namjoon?”, I raised my brows and focused my eyes on the blonde mysterious guy that previously didn’t bother talking to me. “He has a name now?” He looked at me smugly, then started speaking up. “Feisty little thing you are. Just like your brother.”


	14. Past is past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh what’s that? Little girl so excited that she’s crying! What an honour.”
> 
>  
> 
> ㅡ I recommend you to listen to this playlist whilst reading! It inspires me a lot and might make my shitty au a little bit better! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1196096180/playlist/7v2WKS1YqaPMeJC3asuV3Z?si=a_jAqVpLTDyNy4ga_H8ZoQ

My eyes grew big as I looked at him in confusion. “Excuse me, pardon?” ㅡ “You’re just like your brother. Stubborn. Thick headed. Feisty. Being a lot more naive.” I was perplexed. Not knowing what to respond and genuinely not knowing whether he just insulted me or not. “Not the fastest at thinking either, I assume.”, he chuckled. “I’m Kim Namjoon. Joonie from across the street back when you were in Elementary school. Yoongi and I used to play basketball together every Tuesday.” ㅡ “There is.... too many words coming out of your mouth right now...” I looked at him confused. My face pale now. Taehyung noticed immediately and cupped my cheek to bring me back to reality as my brain was giving me a Diashow of min Yoongi. Everyone was silent and focused on me by now. “I-I am sorry, did I say something wrong?” I gulped and looked at him. “He’s dead.” Namjoon’s jaw dropped. He gulped and fixed his collar with one hand. “I am so sorry.... I didn’t know.” I nodded slowly, clearing my throat then. “What now. They’ll be back in no time and we still haven’t found Hoseok. I don’t want another one to.... “ I looked at everyone worriedly, genuinely being unsure of what to do next. “All of this drama has even kept me from looking for him. W-What if they have him? Jungkook? Maybe they have an even bigger group?” I frown to myself. Jimin looked at me worriedly, handing me a cup of water. “I know Hoseok. I know how he ticks.” Namjoon said, fiddling with an empty bottle. ㅡ in that exact moment three cars were making their way to the house. I looked up nervously, tears forming in my eyes. We made our way outside, standing in the porch to look into the old maniac’s face. “Home sweet home.”, he smirked mischievously. “Oh what’s that? Little girl so excited that she’s crying! What an honour.” His men laughed. He stepped closer, followed by a handful of his men. Their guns in their holsters, one hand always ready to grab it if it’s necessary. “A new face...”, he walked over to Namjoon, tilting his head. “Kim Namjoon. I might be able to provide some information on Jung Hoseok and his possible whereabouts.”, he spilled immediately. “Firstly, that sounds absolutely marvellous, doesn’t it, Chai?”, he chuckled, looking at the man to his left who laughed hysterically. “But that unfortunately means you still haven’t found the piece of shit that he is. Hmmmm.” He looked at each of us for a couple of seconds, his eyes lying on me in the end. “It seems like the last punishment you’ve gotten wasn’t hard enough, huh?” My bottom lip started trembling. “P-Please just.... it’s not possible to find him... we don’t know the place like other people do, we don’t know how far he’s gotten already. I-I-“, he smirked at me, stroking my cheek as a tear dropped down. My whole body trembled in disgust. Taehyung eyes got darker and darker, Jin already taking a step towards us. “Don’t Touch her” Taehyung exclaimed sharply. “Why’s that? Little girl needs to be cheered up.” He strokes my hair aside, running his thumb over my lip then. I shuddered. “I SAID DONT TOUCH HER!!”, he yelled now, slapping the old man’s hand away from me. He chuckled, then lifted his fist, hitting Taehyung directly in his face. He tumbled back, touching his now bleeding nose. “Asshole.” He scoffed. “What was that?” The old man asked sarcastically, hitting him again. “Stop it! Leave him alone!”, I yelled with big eyes, Jin now pulling his gun. All of his man were suddenly aiming at him. The old man started kicking Taehyung now several times. “STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE! YOURE KILLING HIM”, I cried out, throwing myself in front of Taehyung. I covered over him, pulling him close. The old man stopped, laughing now. “Cute. But that doesn’t fix the problem you’ve caused.” ㅡ “Give us time. Proper guns and goods. Rome wasn’t built in one day either.”, Namjoon said softly. He looked at him, grabbing onto his holster. “Under one condition.” ㅡ “That is?”


	15. Eenie Meenie Miney Mo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You get to live in one of these cozy houses along with someone else who’s arrived not to long ago. We don’t have many options here as we got many families ya know.”

He smirked to himself, looking down at Taehyung and me. “One of you...-“ he pulled out his gun, playing with it, twisting it around. “One of you will be our company. And I believe I’ve already made a decision .... who we’ll be taking.” He chuckled darkly. “Eenie...” he lifted up his gun, pointing it to Jimin. “Meenie”, he took a few steps further, pointing his gun to Namjoon now. “Miney” he made his neck crack, pointing it to Taehyung now. “Mo.” He said deeply, pointing his gun directly to my head, his men pulling me up and away from Taehyung. “W-WHAT?! NO!” Taehyung tried getting up but immediately collapsing again as Chai kicked him in his guts. “HEY!”, Jin yelled. “That doesn’t work! That wasn’t our deal!” ㅡ „Boy Talking about deals like the big guys huh? You failed and this is your punishment. I’ll give you another 3 days to find Jung Hoseok. We’ll be taking this lady with us so she won’t be a distraction for you puberteens.” Two of his men grabbed my arms harder as they pushed me to one of the trucks they arrived in. “No, stop! Where are you taking her?” Taehyung yelled, his voice week. “Don’t worry, Romeo. She’ll be safe, we’ll make sure of that.” They shoved new in the truck and tied my hands together, then taking my gun.   
“Don’t worry sweety, you’re in good hands.”, the leader said, covering my eyes with a cloth so I won’t see where were driving. 

It took quite a while until the cars stopped. The place was filled with talking people. I could hear a gate closing behind me. We stopped again. Someone took my blindfolds of and cut through the wires around my wrists. Then we stepped out of the car. I looked around with big eyes, seeing many houses, plants, vegetables on a small field, people and children walking around as if the world was back to normal. It was a small village with fences and walls built around it. Safe from any harm outside. A ‘wow’ escaped my lips as my eyes took everything in there was to see. “Welcome Home” the leader exclaimed, looking at me as his men spread out. “You get to live in one of these cozy houses along with someone else who’s arrived not to long ago. We don’t have many options here as we got many families ya know.” He was being kind of nice? I was beyond confused and didn’t respond. Not only did he pretty much kidnap me but also wants to make me feel at home now? A little weird. “Lemme Show you around, little girl” ㅡ “my name’s y/n.” ㅡ “Pardon me , y/n” Was it his facade? Being all kind in front of his people, pretending to be the good guy? Killing innocent people, blackmailing them, kidnapping them to his benefits behind their backs? I didn’t know just yet. 

He was showing me around for a while then dropped me off in a small White House with a porch. “There you go. If ya need anything, just call for Jinyoung. That’d be me.” ㅡ “I got a question.” He nodded once and looked at me. “Why are you doing this? Why are you threatening my people, take me away. You killed my brother and make us responsible for what Jung Hoseok did. Why?” My voice sounded desperate yet serious. I wanted straight answers. He chuckled once again. “Dear. It’s a giving and taking these days. Expect that if someone fucks up madly, they’ll have to take the responsibilities and own it up like a man. It’s different these days. Who knows how deep you’re into the mess of Jung Hoseok. Can’t trust anyone.” ㅡ”It doenst make sense. You took in all these people, Including myself, not knowing anything.” ㅡ “that’s why I took in you and you only. Your people got three days to find him. They’ll be working even harder to safe your sweet ass.” I narrowed my brows. “God knows where is is though. He could be out the country. There’s no possibility finding him just like that.” ㅡ “My men been trying to find him for so long. Then he walks up to you, he bats his lashes and princess y/n takes him in just like that. Not even knowing who he is or what he did in his past. Same tactic, sweetheart. You gotta be cruel and ruthless, you got to be selfish in a world like this.” He wasn’t wrong but... “why did you take in all these people though?” He looked at me, smiling halfly. “You’re not stupid... now go. I got other things to do as well” His strategy, the way he handled things and made decisions wouldn’t quite go to my brain. It was odd the way he talked about one thing but handled it the complete other way.

I sighed and walked up the steps and unlocked the door, walking in and looking through every room. The living room was cozy. We even had a tv and a nice big couch. The kitchen was small as well but we had everything that was needed. There were two bedrooms and one big bathroom with a bathtub and a mirror with beautiful details. I looked through some drawers as the door was unlocked once again, I looked up and focused on the door handle as someone walked in. I gulped and narrowed my brows.


End file.
